


Role Reversal

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ford teases Stan about being a bottom so, Stan decides to show him who's boss.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Stancest has been revived so, wrote this as an idea that got after having a conversation with a friend on Discord.

The Mystery Shack had closed about an hour ago, Stan was busy stocking up the gift shop; bending down to stock a shelf. He hadn't even noticed that Ford had emerged from the elevator behind the vending machine. Ford snuck up behind his brother, grinning as he grabbed Stan's rear.  
"How's my favorite _bottom_?" Ford purred, squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers.  
"Fuck off!" Stan grunted, cheeks heating up slightly. 

"Awww, what's the matter, Stanley? Embarrassed about being a _bottom_?" Ford chuckled, squeezing more firmly. Stan felt his cheeks heat up further at the word; "bottom". He hated that he was a bottom, especially to his brother. He hated admitting that he enjoyed getting fucked by Ford.  
"Your cheeks are all red, Stanley. Want me to take you to the bedroom and fuck you like the _bottom_ you are?" Ford teases, leaning closer to his brother, pressing his stiffened member against Stan's ass.

Stan whipped around, tackling his brother to the ground, staring down at him.  
"Aww, did I make you angry?" The sweater clad man purred, wrists being held down by his brother.  
"I'll show you who the bottom is…" Stan threatened, roughly kissing Ford before nibbling down the man's collarbone. Stan pulled his brother's sweater off, throwing it to the side, biting at Ford's neck.  
" _Ahhnnn...Stanley…_ " The man with rounded glasses moaned, feeling Stan's teeth sink into his neck. 

Stan rolled his hips forward, grinding his clothed excitement against Ford's.  
"You wanted Daddy to fuck you?" Stan growled, a thin line of drool rolling down his chin as he smirked.  
" _D-Daddy…_ " Stanford gasped, the word feeling foreign on his lips.  
"That's right... Daddy's gonna fuck you…" Stanley growled, rolling his hips again, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. 

Stan looked down at Ford; face painted a lustful red, beads of sweat trickling down his body. Torso completely exposed, scars and all, nipples fully erect. Neck and shoulders covered in bite marks and saliva. The man was panting heavily; excitement **VERY** obvious in his black dress pants. 

Stan unbuttoned his older brother's pants, yanking off his pants and boxers, leaving Ford completely exposed, stiff member twitching slightly.  
"Mmm, beautiful…" The younger man purred, unbuttoning his own pants, pulling out his own hardened cock.  
"S-Stanley…" Ford whimpered, at his brother's mercy.  
"Tell me what you want, Sixer…" Stan growled, hot breath burning his brother's ear. 

"S-Stanley, please…" The pinned-down gasped, bucking his hips forward.  
"C'mon, Sixer...Use your words…" Stan purred, continuing to breathe against his brother's ear.  
"I-I want you…" Ford whined, desperate to be filled.  
"Say you want me to fuck you." The younger brother demanded, tightening his grip on Ford's wrists.

"I want your cock inside me, Daddy…" Ford begged, cock twitching.  
"Yeah? You want Daddy to _fuck_ you?" Stan growled, pressing his tip against Ford's entrance.  
"Y-Yes! Fuck me, Daddy!" Ford whined loudly, desperation in his voice.

Stan grinned widely, bucking forward, tip entering his brother's tight hole.  
"Ahhhhnnn- S-Stanley…!" Ford gasped, painful pleasure shooting through his body as his hole was stretched.  
"You're so warm, Sixer…" The younger man praised, enjoying the feeling of his brother's hot insides. 

Stan increased his pace, loud slapping sounds filling the air of the gift shop.  
" _D-Daddy_!" The older brother gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around his lover.  
"Who's Daddy's little slut?" Stan growled, hot breath burning his brother's ear.  
"I-I am…" Ford whined, biting his lip.  
" **Louder**." Stan growled louder.  
"I AM!" Ford moaned, tightening his hold on Stan.

Stan grunted, inserting his full length into his brother as he released his seed. Excess amounts of cum trickled out around Stan's cock as he panted. Ford was also panting, having released his own load onto his stomach, still weakly holding onto his brother. 

Stan let out a low lustful growl and resumed his thrusts, causing his brother to whimper.  
"A-Again?" Ford whined, looking up at his younger brother.  
"I wanna breed you. I want you to be full of my cum…" Stan purred with a sinful smirk. Ford moaned as Stan fucked him relentlessly, limbs wrapped around his lover, holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

"God...Ford, you look so hot like this…" Stan praised, enjoying his brother's sweaty, flustered form.  
" _Ohhh...Daddy…_ " Ford gasped, drool rolling down his chin.  
"You want Daddy's cum?" The younger man growled, thrusting fast and hard into his brother.  
"...Y-Yes…" Ford softly whimpered.

" **Louder**." 

" **Fill me with your cum, Daddy!** " 

Stan let out a primal growl, gritting his teeth as thin lines of saliva rolled down the corner of his mouth; filling Stanford. Ford moaned, stomach expanding slightly to accommodate the amount of his brother's hot load. Ford felt the heat in his groin release onto his stomach, thin white ropes joining the previous release. 

Stan pulled out, cum dripping out of his brother as he cuddled up next to Ford, gently rubbing his extended stomach.  
"How does it feel being the bottom for once, Sixer?" Stan asked.  
"It feels nice...I'd be willing to try it again…" Ford purred, pressing his seed filled bottom against Stan's flaccid cock.  
"I'll gladly fill you up all night long…" Stan chuckled, forcing his swiftly hardening cock back inside the warm insides of his brother. 

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
